In recent years, it has become fairly common to make some kind of public or private application not by submitting a paper medium but by means of an electronic application, that is, filling in an electronic application form on an electronic terminal and sending the electronic application form to its destination via a network. In such an electronic application the application form has a plurality of data input fields and an applicant inputs various information necessary for examining the application in the plurality of data input fields before pressing a send button to complete the application.
In the above-described electronic application and also in an application by paper medium, the applicant often encounters a difficulty in writing or inputting in the form. For example, in the case where the applicant is requested to write or input a code or a class (e.g. “department code” or “charge code”) set regardless of his/her intension while filling in the form, if the applicant does not know the code or the like, the applicant needs to temporarily suspend the fill-in process and refer to a guide and the like or inquire of a third party such as his/her superior. This process requires time and effort. Particularly in the electronic application, a complex process of sending mail or the like to inquire of the third party and inputting information included in a reply into an input field is needed.